


沉迷

by 971544945



Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 沉沦番外





	沉迷

“你是好人么”

亨利很难不被那个男人吸引，虽然那个男人明明只是安静的吃着自己带的午饭，没什么表情也没什么动作，可是亨利就是被吸引了，仿佛那个男人身上有无形的力量拉着他。  
第一次亨利只是注意到那个男人，未知的原因让他路过了第二次第三次，男人竟然也雷打不动地坐在原位静静吃着午餐。  
亨利像着了魔一样一次又一次来看男人，男人早就知道他的行为的，除了第一次有些迷茫外后面几次只是给亨利递去很淡的一瞥。  
亨利渐渐不能满足只是看着，亨利最终还是站在男人面前，男人的眼睛在太阳底下泛出蜂蜜的色泽，他看着亨利，不言不语，亨利甚至第一次生出无所适从的感觉来。  
尴尬漫延，然后男人说话了。  
“你是好人么”  
亨利空白了许久才找回自己的声音。  
“大概不能算是，但是也不能说是绝对的坏人”  
“那你是一个好家人么”  
“很抱歉我没有家人，但是我忠于我的国家”  
“...”男人继续自己吃饭的动作，亨利又成了一团空气。  
直到男人吃完，他淡淡看了一眼亨利，才勉强算是理了一下他，然后头也不回的走了，留下亨利一个人。  
即使这样，亨利也兴奋的不能自已，他觉得自己仿佛已经慢慢进入了男人的世界，就算他连男人的名字都不知道。

“我有荣幸知道你的名字么”  
“所罗门·格兰迪”  
亨利只是轻笑，男人看着他表情有些困惑。  
“你在笑，为什么”  
“这是你的假名对么，而且我知道有一首童谣，你知道的，所罗门格兰迪的一生”  
“你是对的”  
“亨利，亨利卡维尔”  
“为什么”  
“你难道不怀疑我也是假名”亨利承认这是一个危险的举动，一个特工把真名交出去无疑是相当于把性命暴露在危险境地，可是亨利心中却无比自信这男人不会做出什么，他在疯狂地沉迷于这个男人。  
“你说的是真的，我知道”  
“我很开心，谢谢”  
“我不能理解”  
“哈哈，我也不能理解”亨利仰躺下来，为自己疯狂的举动感到不可思议。  
“你很奇怪”男人第一次认真的与亨利对视，亨利心跳在加速，甚至决定再多几秒就吻上这个男人。  
而男人却先一步离开了，亨利只能遗憾地咂咂嘴。

怎样形容这一段没有任务的空窗期，平淡又刺激，虽然他们只是单纯的坐在一起，大部分还是亨利在说男人在听，但是亨利闻得到男人身上有着跟他同样的气息，危险但迷人。  
有一天亨利发现男人腿上多了伤，透过裤管隐隐露出肿胀的小腿，没人能伤得了男人，亨利只能想到是男人对自己下了手，而他还没来得及问出原因，他们这个特殊的约会却戛然而止。  
亨利来了任务，而归来的他却再见不到那个男人。  
但是亨利觉得自己还会见到男人。  
如果可以，亨利希望他们不是在他这样狼狈的情况下再次相见。  
  这次任务的目标出现在酒店里，似乎是觉得最危险的地方就是最安全的地方的，可是他们忘了这恰恰给了善于乔装的亨利便利。  
  对面人数似乎有些多了，在解决完之后亨利精疲力尽地在宾客们骚动之前躲进了随手撬开的一扇门后。  
  他又一次成功完成了任务，他再一次用行动证明了自己对国家的忠诚，甚至差点搭上性命一条，亨利苦中作乐地捂住自己的伤口，他该感谢对方只伤到他的胳膊么。  
  “希望这是一间空房”亨利靠着墙滑坐下来，一边小心注意着不要蹭脏了自己挨着的地方“...我只是太累了”  
     
  “亨利”亨利知道有人在接近他，即使声音很小，只是他万万没想到会是那个男人，更不会想到这男人手里握着枪指着他。  
  “现在告诉我，你是好人么”男人的枪已经碰到了他的眉心。而亨利选择一动不动，他感受到男人已经将一开始出现的杀意收了起来。  
  “大概不算...唔”亨利撑起身体，疼痛让他没忍住叫出了声，“我刚刚杀了人”亨利抚上男人随他前撑的动作后撤的枪身，“作为惩罚，要是这胳膊的伤是你给的我就圆满了”  
  “...”男人沉默地站了起来，似乎不打算理亨利。  
  “我就躺一下...就一下，你不用管我”  
  男人在亨利越来越小的声音中离去，在听到倒地的闷响时停了下来。他回过头，看着亨利倒下的身体陷入了沉思。  
     
  “嗯....我这是”亨利醒来的时候体力已经恢复了七七八八，得益于特工的身份给了他得天独厚的体质，唯一意外的是他发现自己的胳膊已经被精心的包扎过了。  
  为什么，明明一副放他自生自灭的样子不是么。  
  “一件事我一定会做完，不然我会犯很严重的焦虑症”男人的声音恰到好处的出现，“你出现了在我的面前”  
  “不管怎样，真的太感谢你了”  
  “为什么要谢我，我已经说了救你是我必须做完的事情”  
  “哈哈，你真是怪人”  
  “很多人都这么说，因为我小时候有严重的自闭症”盯着电脑的男人这时看向他，牵动起嘴角看样子很努力地想挤出一个笑容，“抱歉，我一点不擅长跟人交流”  
  “不”亨利下了床，慢慢靠近男人见男人并没有什么抵触便变本加厉地伸出手来抚上男人还弯起的嘴角，“你已经做的很好了，我想我迷上的就是这样的你”  
  “迷上？”  
  “大概不止，我想我爱上你了，这很疯狂对吧，我甚至不知道你的名字，也知道你大概不会回应我”亨利的眼神悲哀起来，“可这么多年来，只有你有让我心跳到失速的感觉”  
  “亨利？我...我不明白”看到亨利摇了摇头想要离开男人第一次露出惊慌失措的表情来，“可是，可是我不讨厌你，我喜欢你坐在我旁边，如果你想要答案的话”  
  “哇哦，这是你第一次说这么多的话”  
  “唔”  
  “我可以把这当答应我了么”  
  “我不知道...”看到亨利又有离开的意思他立刻上前拉住了亨利的衣摆，“请你别走...留下来”  
  “你知道你在干什么”  
  “就是，请你留下来，我也不知道...就是你别走”  
  “我可拿你怎么办”亨利再忍不住回过头牢牢钳制住男人的双臂，“你别想后悔了”  
  这一吻，激烈却仿佛命中注定，亨利还是不敢相信自己竟然就这么得到了自己想要的，他不断加深这个吻，直到他发现男人笨拙地回应到微微缺氧起来，这才轻笑着结束。  
  “接吻要闭眼”亨利又一个轻吻落在男人的眼睛上“虽然你的眼睛也很美”  
  “我擅长这个”  
  “没关系，我会一点一点教会你”亨利带着人来到床边，推倒男人，而男人随着他动作却还是一脸认真地看着他，“你这么看着我，我会更忍不住的”  
  “为什么要忍”  
     
  “这伤，到底怎么来的”脱去男人的衣服前亨利再次注意到了那个肿胀的部位，小心翼翼地脱去男人的衣服后，亨利在看到男人完美的身体的同时也看到了那个触目惊心的伤，“我相信没人能伤到你”  
  “我...自己，唔嗯”男人没想到亨利会突然舔上他的小腿，一声呻吟没忍住泄了出来。“别...很奇怪”  
  “你自己打了自己，为什么”亨利让开男人想拦住他的手，变本加厉继续动作。  
  “我...疼痛让我清醒，焦虑症会好一点，哈..嗯”  
  “...答应我，以后不准再伤害自己，这副身体由我接管”亨利翻过男人的身体，顺便贴心地垫了两个枕头，“你想要的我都给你，包括疼痛”  
  “嗯...好，我答应”亨利轻易就找到了酒店配置的润滑剂，用算不上温柔的动作帮男人开拓起后穴，果然男人一副接受良好的样子。  
  “很快你就会感到快乐了”  
  “再重一点没关系，我...不疼”隐隐传上来的快感让男人反而有些不安。  
  “我要让你学会痛并快乐”在亨利用了差不多半管润滑剂后他终于敢换上自己的分身，他会给与男人疼痛但绝不是以流血的方式。  
  “唔...”亨利的远超常人水平的分身让男人还是在一开始吃了苦头，然而熟悉的疼痛让他又安心下来，“亨利...”  
  “真不公平啊，你能叫我的名字，而我在这个时候都不能叫出你的名字啊”亨利不清不重给了面前的诱人臀部一巴掌，想转移男人对疼痛的注意力。  
  “唔...本...嗯阿弗..莱克”男人果然被引开了注意力，在放松的同时又给了亨利一个不小的惊喜。“小时候...嗯..他..他们这么叫我”  
  “谢谢...谢谢你本”   
  “嗯...谢..为什么”强烈的快感快要把本淹没，他还挣扎着回答。  
  “谢谢你，让我知道你的心意”亨利整个人附在了本的身上，分身竟然又涨大了一圈，听到本因此泄出的闷哼他心里的满足已经溢了出来，于是他选择拉着本陷入更深的欲望漩涡。  
     
  “对不起，还是没忍住做太狠了”亨利查看着本被自己使用过度的后穴，那个红肿的地方瑟缩着，本忍着羞意没有推开亨利，却也无法直视亨利，只能把头埋进柔软的枕头里。  
  “...不，不是这样”亨利感到手指的触感，本在触摸他的头发，“感觉很好，亨利”甚至本又在向他笑。  
  “本”  
  “嗯？”  
  “我更爱你了”  
  “嗯”  
  亨利知道本不会用语音回应他，但是本用跟他相拥而眠代表了一切。  
  不过，等到回应也不远了不是么，余生有他了，亨利拥紧缩进他怀里的本，陷入深深的睡眠。


End file.
